


seasick

by orangeavacado



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Surfers, Detective Saihara Shuichi, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, LBGT, M/M, Making Out, MaybeAngst, Oblivious Saihara Shuichi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Surfer and Adventurer Rantaro, amasai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeavacado/pseuds/orangeavacado
Summary: Do you ever find yourself crushing on a green-haired surfer dude from California?✈(non-despair!au)





	1. Chapter 1

I wasn't the type of person to go out and chatter with my peers unless it was necessary. Occasionally, I would help my uncle with some cases since he was a detective, and I wanted to help in some way. Though, I was just in training; nothing big yet.

My uncle had recently gotten a case inside a coastal town located in California somewhere- quite far from our loud yet quaint abode back in London. Seemingly, it was requested by my uncle's old best friend and that he was getting free tickets. Discounts, amIrite?

The case was about some mysterious group that would pull pranks and steal minor things like buttons to small jewelry to rings and diamonds. What were they called again? RICE? LICE? DICE? Something like that. 

All I know is that problems were escalating with them and the townsfolk were about to lose it. So they called me and my uncle- well actually just my uncle- to come to the balmy state. He kind of just dragged me along saying something like "you need to go out more" and that stuff.

All I really replied with was a sigh and an awkward nod. It wasn't really an option.

\-----------

Shuichi was just about done with unpacking his suitcase into a cottage near a beach until an interupting knock was heard on the bedroom door. 

 

"Yes?" The boy shouted loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. 

 

The door creaked open to see the familiar face of an uncle peaked in. "Hey kid just checking in. I'm going out to talk to my old friend about the case. I'll be back later to share the details. Make some friends or something while I'm gone." And with a wave-like gesture, he was gone.

 

It still upsets me that he calls me a kid even though I'm twenty-one. 

.

Buzz. 

.

.

Buzz. 

.

.

.

Buzz.  
Buzz.

 

His phone started to vibrate on the bed like it was some major earthquake. 

Shuichi picked up the phone to check who was contacting him.

 

Group Chat: 

sofa king awesome

2 Online

Today at 10:28 AM  
piano fetish: hey shuu! how's the weather over there? heard you got to your place. :)  
piano fetish: you didn't get pickpocketed? stabbed? kidnapped? tanned for once?

 

astroButt: he's my sidekick! I'm sure he can handle a little bit of danger in his life!  
astroButt: besides, I think it's physically impossible for him to get tanned. he's as pale as a ghost. like, I get I say the impossible is possible- but I think it's impossible for him to get tanned. maybe sunburned- but tanned? 

sherlock homo came online.

 

sherlock homo: Hey! Not cool... :( 

Also yes, I did just get here. 

The weather isn't quite what I'm used to though...  
Already ran out of sunscreen. lol

 

sherlock homo sent a picture.

 

astroButt: woah dude! your arm is already practically a red crayola crayon!

 

piano fetish:  
piano fetish:..omg you're right;; lmao

 

sherlock homo: i didn't ask for this bullying :(((

Anyways, uncle just came in and told me to go out and make friends.  
...  
He'll probably kick my ass out of the house if he sees me still here when he gets back so I'm gonna go.

 

piano fetish: already? alright then.. good luck! 

 

astroButt: honestly, never met anyone as introverted and gay as you- hahaha

 

sherlock homo: 

 

astroButt: what? just stating facts!  
I also heard there were many surfer dudes over there as well. ;)

 

piano fetish: ^^;;  
I better not see you wearing that ridiculous hat of yours  
you won't be able to impress any hot shirtless surfer dudes if you wear it

 

sherlock homo: it's not dumb! It just makes me feel more comfortable...

sherlock homo: WAIT thatsnothowthisworksImnoththatgayomgguys

 

piano fetish: uh oh. his emo phase is showing again. lol  
better get the chemical romance CDs

astroButt: I thought I trained you better shuichi. smh

 

sherlock homo went offline.

 

piano fetish: LMAO. didn't even say goodbye. no regrets

anyways gotta go to a recital practice. see ya kaito!

 

astroButt: Mmhm. Cya.

 

piano fetish went offline.

astroButt went offline.

.

Shuichi threw his phone across the bed out of pure embarrassment and rage. "It's not stupid and I wasn't in an emo phase!" He sputtered the words as he went to pick up his cap with a star sitting atop the bedside silently. 

 

Placing it on his head and twisting it around for MAXIMUM comfort, he stared at himself in the small mirror next to his door to make sure it looked alright. He wore his black hoodie and jeans to try and hide in the crowd. Opposite of what his uncle wanted him to do. 

 

He brushed his long dark bangs with his fingers while looking at himself. It's not like someone's going to scream at him for having blackish- blueish- whatever color hair or something. 

 

And with a sigh of irritation, he was off and into the real world. 

 

.

 

Distanced screams and cheers seemed to be a thing nowadays.  
It was quite loud today. Was it always like this in California? 

 

The dark haired boy's gaze hovered over to the crowd surrounding the shoreline.  
Mostly girls swooning and cheering while trying to climb over each other.

 

But why?

 

There were some guys too- shirtless, might I add- and they were holding... surfboards?

 

Oh no. Don't tell me I'm on that side of California... 

The girls in bathing suits screamed and huddled around, not giving a chance to see what the commotion was about. 

.

 

.  
Probably a surfer dude.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.  
.  
.

 

 

 

.  
A hot one maybe.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.

 

It wouldn't hurt... to check it out.

 

Y'know, for the thrill of watching people surf and that thing normal STRAIGHT guys do.

 

 

Not watching guys go shirtless.

 

No sir. 

 

Nope.

 

 

 

Hahhahahah. No way.

 

Shuichi walked down the wooden steps and into the sand.  
Hrh- 

 

His eyes took a glimpse that of green hair sprawled everywhere and with emerald, mesmerizing eyes that could trap him forever. Wait- Snap out of it Shuichi! No gay thoughts! 

 

And much to his dismay, a̶n̶d̶ ̶d̶i̶s̶a̶p̶p̶o̶i̶n̶t̶m̶e̶n̶t̶ he was wearing a drysuit with a green outline. I guess it was common. Still, he must be pretty handsome if he could stun about twenty ladies and some men at once.

It seemed he was holding a surfing board and was about ready to get into the zone. I could only see from behind- but his hair appeared very fluffy and he had many piercings on one ear. It was.. Somehow hot?

The man began to walk across the sand to reach the waves, but shortly before jumping into the water he looked back at the crowd and smiled, waving a small gesture to his fans- the ladies and men swooning beneath him. He could've sworn that he saw the charming man take a very fast glimpse at the one with the hat and hoodie.

 

That's when Shuichi found his heart beating ten times faster than average.

 

 

 

 

Oh no.


	2. Chapter 2

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Oh no.”

 

“Oh, no.. Oh no”

Shuichi began pacing back and forth behind a diner that was nearby to the beach he fled from. His hand was shakily holding a grasp of a black-cased phone that was supposedly his.

“Calm down, Shuichi!” A girl on the line spoke. 

“I-I can’t Kaede! I think I’m going to faint. Is it just me or is it getting hot over here? I think I’m about to have a heatstroke maybe I need to go to a doctor, my heart is beating ten times faster than it normally does,” the words he rambled escaped his mouth faster than you could say Shuichi-Is-Not-Straight. 

“I think you are about to have a heatstroke-” Kaede spoke in a deep and almost murmured voice. “I mean, look at you,” Shuichi held the camera up to his face frantically- his ghostly pale face turned into a hot red mess- and much to his dismay, Kaede was on the verge of hysterical laughter; her face turning pink from holding in a loud snort and tear. “Here, Shuichi, let me see what he looks like. Can’t be too bad.”

The raven-haired boy turned the phone’s camera to face the shorelines to show the mysterious green-haired man walking down the sanded beach drenched. 

“Hot damn..” she whispered.

 

“K-Kaede!” He stuttered out of pure embarrassment. 

“Well, now I know why you’re so embarrassed. You got competition,” hinting at all the girls swooning and falling for their ‘beloved.’ “Got his name?”  
“H-His what?” 

“His name. Y’know, the things parents give to their children when they're born. The thing that-”

“Yes, yes! I know what a name is! I just haven’t… thought about that,” Shuichi murmured the last part to himself.

“You’re a lost cause sometimes, y’know?” The blonde spoke a bit disappointed. A hand slid down her face as she gave an inhuman groan. 

“Alright, listen here Shuichi because I’m only going to say this once.” Shuichi’s face closened into the phone’s camera. 

“You are going to walk up to him, smile, and ask what’s his name is and maybe ask for his number. Kapeesh?” 

“No wait I can’t j-just do tha-”

“And I’m telling Kaito and Himiko, okay bye and goodluck~!” 

“No, wait!”

And with a blink of an eye, Kaede just ended the call while the damsel in distress was in talking. 

Shuichi gave an inaudible groan as the phone dropped to his side. His stomach was growling and he couldn’t keep it hidden anymore. Maybe he should go inside and grab a bite. It was burning and he was wearing all black. Maybe it was the heat getting to him. 

Grab your cool and go in. 

 

The slender boy opened the glass door to be greeted by a bell ringing and air conditioning with the smell of crisps (fries) wavering in the diner. 

Everything was retro. How interesting.

Shuichi waved a hand to make sure he caught the attention of a waiter. A girl with white long hair in pigtails brought him to a teal booth, placing a menu in front of him. “Yah-haha! I’ll be sure to come back to take your order!” He simply nodded his head in reply as the girl began to skip off to attend to another. 

Maybe he’d just get a water. Actually, coffee sounded good right about now.

All of a sudden, the bell rung once more. Instead of one or two people, he heard a crowd. But the crowd decided to wait outside. What was the deal nowadays?

The boy cranked his head slightly out of his booth to see the mystery boy from before. His golden eyes were greeted by vibrant emeralds until he realized he was staring for too long.

He felt his ears begin to fire up.

He shot his head back to his table. He picked up the menu and placed it so close to his face that he was practically kissing it. His hand instinctively reaching to pull his hat down to cover his eyes.

Footsteps begin to come closer to him.

Each step felt like slow motion as his heart fell into rhythm. 

Suddenly, someone sat down in front of him. 

He couldn’t see who it was. No, he didn’t want to see. He didn’t want his heart to explode from the person’s presence. 

He felt their eyes burn a hole through his hat and right into his eyes. 

Not good.

Not good at all.

 

“H-Hello… how may - may I-I help you?” His voice was practically shuddering in fear. It didn’t help that he had no control over his British accent at the moment. 

The person across from him could clearly tell that he was uncomfortable. That he didn’t want to accept that he was there. But strangely… they were.. Smiling?

Smiling at their misery?

Smiling because they were in fear?

A small chuckle escaped their mouth, causing the smaller boy to jump in surprise.

"My name is Rantaro Amami. I promise I'm not a bad guy. Nice to meet you."

Rantaro.. Amami? 

Shuichi lowered the menu to see the familiar outline of green hair. This ‘Rantaro’ person wasn’t even in their drysuit anymore. How could someone change so fast! 

 

“N-Nice to meet you,” Shuichi said softly as he slid the menu down. He pulled his hat closer to his eyes to stop any way of eye contact. 

Rantaro hummed in response. 

The energetic waiter came back with a notepad in hand. “Hiya! What can I get you for starters!” 

“I’d just like a coffee.. Thank you.” 

The waiter nodded as she jotted down something on the notepad. It probably wasn’t his order. 

“And what about you Rantaro? The usual?” The pen fiddled in her small hands. 

All the man would do is smile back to the waiter.

“Nyaha! I’ll be back soon!” And there she goes. Off to the distance.

To the magical place called the kitchen.

Shuichi’s gaze turned back to Rantaro. “The ‘usual’? You come here often?” 

Rantaro’s calm demeanor simply gave off more to his smile. “Already trying to hit on me?” The man who looked like a tree- a hot one- placed a hand on his chin, his eyebrows raising in interest.

“N-No! That isn’t.. What I meant..” Shuichi muttered the last part. A weird habit he had. 

“Yes I know, don’t worry too much. Yes, I do. To answer your question. How about you? You don’t seem to be around here,” he pointed towards the boy’s attire.

“Not everyone walks around California in all black. 

Shuichi’s face burned a light pink.

“Actually-”

The bouncy waiter came back with a tray. Clumsily she tripped and spilled the boy’s coffee all over him. 

“Bloody hell!” He screeched. 

Everyone’s attention turned towards Shuichi and Rantaro’s booth. 

His eyes widened in embarrassment as he was now practically a standing tomato. 

It burned and it was all over him.

“Angie!” Rantaro turned towards the waiter and her expression showed a smile with a tongue sticking out. Was this planned? 

Angie placed down another drink as well as the coffee mug. “I’ll be back with napkins-! Atua hopes he doesn’t treat that burn by himself,” the white-haired waiter winked at Rantaro before skipping away with no regret.

“Ow, ow owwWWww,” Shuichi whispered to himself as he began patting his jacket with a napkin.

It was getting too hot.

Suddenly, the taller man stood up and draped over Shuichi, pulling his drenched black hoodie off to reveal a white tank top.

“U-Uhm-” Shuichi’s eyes widened as Rantaro took the jacket and went to the washroom with it. 

Surely he did this with anyone, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Shuichi felt bare. His protective armor- his skin- his- you get the idea. Even his phone was in there! His arms were practically sticks and he was just sitting there with his legs close together and his back straight as his face was still showing its flustered hue and was anxiously waiting for the green-haired man’s arrival. For some reason, it was still burning hot inside the restaurant. After he cooled down he suddenly felt heat surge at him. He decided that it would be best to take off the hat for now. It’s not like someone was going to notice him without it anyways. He wasn’t going to come back. 

.

Shuichi sat at the booth for which felt like hours. The sun was already beginning to settle down whilst the moon would begin to become apparent. Everyone in the diner was beginning to leave and he would soon be the only one in the whole restaurant.

He’ll be back.

He’ll be back, right?

The Angie person already came by and left a receipt for him to sign a long while ago, which also had Rantaro’s order on it. A boba huh? So that’s what it was.. 

The drink in front of him stood untouched as the dark brown orbs swirled around at the now liquified beverage. 

“Hey, kid. We’re closing,” a deep voice called over to him. But he couldn’t find where? 

“U-Uhm... Sorry, I’m waiting for someone,” the ravenette responded back.

 

“You mean the tall green-haired kid?” 

Shuichi simply nodded eagerly. Maybe he knew something he didn’t. 

Soon, the deep voice would make its appearance into a small man’s body with a beanie with horns(?) at the top. At least, that’s what I think. His voice did NOT fit his body at all. 

“He left a long while ago. Were you two on a date or something?” Shuichi burned up at the thought of that “N-No! It’s just..” until the realization struck him like a truck that the guy he was waiting hours for left. 

Why?

How could he trust someone like that?

He shouldn’t have let him take advantage of him like that.

He shouldn’t have trusted him.

And now he had to suffer the consequences. 

“This is all my fault-” The taller boy groaned as he slumped down into the booth’s fake leather chair. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it, kid. I’ll make it up for ya.” 

Shuichi looked over with curiosity in his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Ryoma Hoshi.”

“Huh?” The confused boy looked over with glossy eyes as if he was on the verge of tears for him being robbed his jacket.

“That’s my name.” Ryoma reached in his pocket to grab candy-shaped cigarettes. “Want one?” He offered by holding one in front of the poor boy.

“N-No, thank you, sir,” he rejected politely. It certainly looked to real to be candy, but the box did say ‘Candy-Shaped Cigarettes.’ The shorter boy sat down in front of Shuichi, to where Rantaro once sat. “You don’t need to pay today. Consider it my treat or whatever,” he placed the candy cigarette into his mouth as he looked over to the window with the sun setting. “It’s getting pretty late, you best head back.”

“Ah, right. Thank you,” Shuichi gave a small genuine smile towards the other. Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all. Ryoma simply replied with a hand wave, gesturing him to leave. 

The petite boy stood up and made his way to the door before he was called to a stop. “Hey, there’s a hoodie for you? Check the register.” The boy’s eyes widened as they trailed towards the cash register that once welcomed him. He saw his familiar black hoodie as well as a new sports hoodie. Weird. This couldn’t also be for him, could it? A small folded note sat atop of the black jacket saying: 

_Hey, these two jackets are for the kid in a tank top sitting alone at a teal booth. He seems like the kind of guy to wait for someone after a while. If he’s still there, hand these to him? Thanks._  
-Rantaro

The boy’s eyes widened as he saw his black-cased phone sit next to his jacket. “Rebecca!” He called out grabbing the phone somehow named ‘Rebecca.’  
Shuichi then reached towards his new jacket. It was soft and had a blue outline- similar to the drysuit that Rantaro had, but jacket styled. 

Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all. The same smile he showed to Ryoma appeared onto the dainty boy once more. 

Inside the new hoodie, he felt something prickle at his fingertips. 

What’s this?

Another note?

Inside, numbers were scribbled with the bottom signed “See you soon. ;) -Rantaro” how was he even so sure he had a phone? Actually, that’s a stupid question. The real question is: who doesn’t have a phone nowadays? 

Shuichi heaved a pleasant sigh as he shoved the numbers into his back pocket and picked up both his new and familiar jacket. 

 

Maybe this whole “go out and make friends” thing wasn’t so bad. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!”  
Shuichi woke up to realizing him forgetting his hat at the diner.  
How could he be so stupid?! 

There was no way he was going out without his hat.

Maybe he could call someone?

Rantaro?

Wait no. Then he’ll see him without his hat.

His temporary room was very dim with the shutters closed shut. Only a certain amount of light seemed to seep through. It was barely enough to see for a normal human being- but Shuichi here wasn’t normal. He was practically a fucking vampire. 

And no this isn’t a vampire AU. 

Shuichi’s hand automatically tugged at the top of his head lightly as his head spun around for him to flop on his bed where he would stare upward at the ceiling.

He’ll just be quick.

Just gotta be speed.

He is speed.

He will be speed. Think about all the things Kaito taught you, Lightning Saihara! 

_Ding!_

_Ding! Ding!_

 

...His phone? Was he getting messages? At this hour? His friends in London should be asleep by now. Maybe not Kaito who’s always an early bird.. But otherwise who would be texting him this early? 

Shuichi’s eyes flickered as the new light sprung at his eyelids.

Squinting, the boy could barely read what it said.

 _Unknown Contact/Number_  
Today at 4:58 AM

_Unknown Contact/Number: Hey!_  
_Unknown Contact/Number: This is the mystery raven-haired boy and not some random hot dude’s phone?_  
_Unknown Contact/Number: Shuichi, right?_

_Sherlock Homo went online._

Shuichi blinked. How did he know his name? Who was he?

Sherlock Homo: Uhm… yeah. That’s me. Shuichi Saihara.  
Sherlock Homo: If you don’t mind me asking, who is this?

It took the other person a while to respond. How odd. Maybe they were thinking about something?

_Unknown Contact/Number: Oh, right! this is Rantaro ;)_

Oh! Rantaro! Wait.. how did he get his name though? He never told it to him… 

Shuichi tapped on his phone a couple of times before changing Unknown Contact/Number to “hot avocado tree.” 

Shuichi gave a soft smile and small chuckle, showing that he was amused with the name he gave his new acquainted friend. 

__hot avocado tree: sorry about you having to wait there for such a long time- i hope you enjoy your new hoodie though._  
_hot avocado tree: consider it an apology gift <3 _ _

Sherlock Homo: Thanks! Very considerate of you. Sherlock Homo: But if you don’t mind asking… how did you know my name? 

__hot avocado tree: found it on your contacts list on your phone while I was cleaning your jacket._  
_hot avocado tree: name suits you, by the way, shuichi~_ _

Sherlock Homo: ah- thanks.! you too. :) Sherlock Homo: I got to get going, I recently lost something precious to me. Thanks for talking with me! 

__hot avocado tree: no problem. text me next time you wanna hang out. :)_ _

Sherlock Homo: :) 

__Sherlock Homo went offline._ _

_._

_Right. Now, back to the hat finding adventure!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New rival appears!

Shuichi grabbed his newest hoodie and got dressed into it. He grabbed onto the hood tossed it over his head, making it a substitute for the hat.

No one will notice. Why is he worrying?

It’s not like anyone will notice him. No one knows him.

Shuichi heaved a sigh before leaving the cottage while placing a phone into his back pocket. First, he’ll check out the diner. I mean, where else could it be?

He vividly remembered him placing the hat down on the table from the heat. Who would actually take his stupid black star hat that could probably hide a bomb or two and explode the whole diner or maybe a small apartment? But you know. Who knows?

The skittish boy made his way through the pebble pathway towards the diner that sat atop of a small pebble hill near the beach. Maybe he’ll bump into that Ryoma person. They seemed like he could help out with the lost and found or something.

Shuichi opened the glass door that he once had entered before. The same, familiar smell of fries and an air conditioner still gave him the same vibe from before. Before he knew it, he made his way to the booth he sat at before without even being lead- or being asked- to sit down or be attended. Surprisingly, it wasn’t there. Wait, why would it be surprising?! It was already full-blown morning and it was completely possible that the owner of the place could’ve taken it into their care.

The boy turned around with his hoodie on his head, almost tighten to the max like some sleeping bag, and asked the nearest waiter, “Hey, do you know if there was a back hat here with a star around on this side?” He gestured to the right side of his head and pointed as if the hat was sitting atop his head.

The waiter simply gave a puzzled look.

No that can’t be. I’m sure there’s someone in the diner who knows where his hat. Maybe Ryoma would know?

 

“U-Uhm actually,” Shuichi paused, “Is there a person named Ryoma who works here?”

The waiter’s eyes lit up from being able to answer the boy’s question. “Ah! Yes, he’s actually the one who runs this place.”

 

“Oh,” Shuichi spoke out of turn in surprise.

Actually, Shuichi could belive that Ryoma owned the place and is probably watching over many people from the diner. Also, because the short man was there from after-hours. He also seemed mature enough to do what he does- except for his weird taste in the candy cigarettes.

He should get that checked out.

 

But I mean, good substitute, so I guess not.

 

**INVESTIGATION TIME**

_Hah, you thought? Just kidding._

Big boi brains aren’t needed for this quite yet.

 

Shuichi’s eyes grazed the table and counter. Maybe the said-person took his hat.

He’ll have to check in with Ryoma just in case. “Hey.. can I speak with your boss.”

“Ah! If he’s here of course and if you don’t mind,” he corrected himself in politeness. The boy gave a small smile despite having his face being covered like a choking caterpillar.

“He isn’t here at the moment, but I can relay the message for you?” They gestured.

“Yes, that would work too. Thanks! Can you ask if he has the hat that I described to you.. Oh but not exactly what I said, but with the description and like-” he realized that the waiter probably would’ve described the hat’s features and not just what he said, “ah... Sorry,” he muttered.

After a few more exchanged words the boy in the sweaty jacket left the diner.

Hope this doesn’t become a regular thing.

 

 

 

That would be… troubling.

 

Should he ask Rantaro? He doesn’t know anyone else here besides him and Ryoma and his uncle can’t count because he’s in favor of getting rid of the hat. Shuichi leaned

against the side of the diner where he was once before, replaying a past scene by grabbing at his black-cased phone and scrolling through his contacts to find a similar name that went by “Kaede Akamatsu.”

_Beep boop bop._

He began to dial the numbers of the contact.

_Ring._

 

 

_Ring…_

 

 

Will you pick up please?

 

 

_Ring…._

 

Please?

 

_Ring……_

 

I SWEAR TO GOD PICK UP YOU BUTTERSC-

 

“Hey!” Shuichi called out to the person on the phone.

 

_“Shuichi? What is it. You aren’t recording your face. Something up?”_

 

“Ah, actually. I- uhm- lost my hat.”

 

_“And why are you calling me about this?”_

 

“Because I don’t know who else to go to about this.”

 

A strung-out sigh mixed with a groan was pulled out from the line.

_“Alright, alright. But it’ll have to wait a bit. I’m at recital practice.”_

 

“But don’t you practice alon-”

 

_“SH. Recital practice. You know how I like to do things.”_

 

Shuichi furrowed his brows. “Yeah whatever. Thanks for the help!”

 

_“I’ll call you back when I’m done.”_

_“Seeya!”_

 

“Yup.”

 

The phone call ended like that.

Well, that was anticlimactic.

 

Guess the boy in trainers will have to wait. But what will he do?

But could he do?

 

Shuichi instinctively scrolled towards his chat with “ _hot avocado tree_ ” and a small smile arose from the boy.

 

Guess he should head back for now. Maybe his uncle needs him. He’ll just have to wait until later.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The purple outline of hair was barely cascaded over a shadow of a wall as their body leaned against stone. You could feel a mischievous grin emit off of them without even seeing their face. It was chilling.

 

The boy’s finger spun with a black hat. Their smirk amused as they watch a boy with an outlined jacket walk with a phone in hand, their hood tightened against their face.

 

“Soon, my dear Saihara. Soon,” they muttered in an almost singing melody.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are enjoying the series so far! 
> 
> Kudos and comments encourage me to keep going and I seem to be going on a rampage >:0
> 
> alsosurferrantaroMMMMMMM


End file.
